Shralla Wright
Birth & Upbringing Born on Luna to Human father Terry Wright & Andorian mother Athrissaa Sh'aryln, her father was a city civil employee and her mother a painter whom graduated from the Andorian Academy. Her parent met when her mother was touring across the Sol system for various vistas to paint and showcasing her works. She, however, grew up with a great love of sports. Despite her Andorian constitution, she always strove for athletic excellence and thrived on the challenge of not only learning a new sport but getting good at it. Over her teenage years, she learned a lot about sport medicine from her various coaches and the helpful medical staff she frequently became the patient of. Although she grew up wishing to be a sports star, by her final year in secondary school she found a passion for not only understanding how the body works but how the mind worked. Starfleet Academy She applied for Starfleet Academy and had to take the entrance exam three times before she got in. Her intake academic counselor tried very hard to convince her that she should take up the operations track and work to get into security: given her athletic achievements. However, she pushed hard and studied a variety of sources to ensure that she not only got into Medical School but excelled. Her mother would say her pride was Andorain but her stubbornness was entirely her father's. She would graduate with a specialty in Neuropsychology & Stress Disorders with a minor in Parapsychology. From there, she began her career as a Starfleet Counselor. Special Commendation She was serving on Starbase 211 during the Dominion War when it was boarded by Cardassians. Many of her fellow crew-mates were injured and needed to be evacuated into the medical bay. She carried multiple officers to safety under fire. With the injured she could get secured, she then set her strength to push, drag, or carry anything that could barricade the ways in while a fellow officer set a transporter dampener to prevent any of them from being beamed out or the Cardassians beaming in. Despite the greater numbers, they were able to save many of the injured crew and hold off multiple assault waves against the medical bay. By the end of the siege and assault, they were rescued by the USS ''Lakota ''and found the only survivors aboard were in the medical bay. Serious Injury - Prosthetic Right Hand She was providing urgent mental health care to a Vulcan in the middle of Pon-Farr and trying to separate them from a fellow crew-member they were assaulting; in the struggle the patient crushed her right hand. Given the extensive damage to her hand, she was forced to have it replaced with a prosthesis. During her recovery time, she had to learn how to use the hand in complex ways and come to grips with the trauma of the event. During that time, she had considered leaving Starfleet because she was so scared of being hurt again. She went to visit her parents on Luna and her mother suggested she paint with her for a while. She never liked painting growing up, but the challenge of trying to form some sort of artistic expression with her prosthesis gave her a tangible and visible result of improvement. Eventually, her mother said to her "No Loss Need Be the End". An old Andorain saying to taught that even if you couldn't serve in the Guard or some other glorious capacity, there was no shame in taking up a new trade or skill. What mattered was you found a way to push on.